The Star Pendant
by Nightvixen
Summary: A distress call, a voice and the urging of the unknown that won't take no for an answer. R+R


__

The Star Pendant

By:Nightvixen

Me:Wow. I'm actually writing a Starfox fic.

Fox:Dang it little vixen. What the heck is with you?

Me:What are you talking about?

Fox:*rolls his eyes* I mean, why are you doing this to me?

Me:Uh, I'm not just doing this to you. This is part of a 3-inter-connected-universal series.

Fox:Really? Who else is in this series of yours?

Me:I'm not saying till all of them are written. People this is my first attempt at a Starfox fic so don't flame me!

Fox:Pfft! =P

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in here. They all belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Fox McCloud. I'm pretty much the reason why there's no trouble down here in the Lylat system. I'm also the leader of my team, Starfox. I just came back from my latest assignment, saving Dinosaur Planet. It was cool I guess; I even meet a new comrade, her name is Krystal. Uh, I got girl problems now. Fara isn't all too pleased seeing Krystal. Yeah, it's either teased or elbowed by the guys or lectured by the girls. How do I get myself in these situations?

"Oy! Fox your _girlfriend _wants to talk to you," a blue falcon shouted at me.

I admit, it's great having Falco back and everything, but he does tend to get on my nerves every-so-often. Hang on. Did he just say my… GIRLFRIEND!!!!

(A/N: Fox is in serious denial here. -_-;; Another thing I got Fara from the NP comics)

"Hey! They are not my girlfriends. They may both be girls and they may both be my friends, but for crying out loud Falco, they are not my GIRLFRIENDS!!" I snapped at him. My ears went back in rage.

"Ha! Yeah right. What a joke, remember the first time you saw Krystal or when Andross dropped in and nearly got Pepper and Fara hurt via his telekinetic amplifier?" my so-called friend taunted me 'bout.

"I was there both times, junior, so don't even try denying it," an old hare said.

"Peppy," I moaned, "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm just stating the obvious, junior," Peppy replied.

We were back at the base. The Great Fox was getting repairs and our Arwings were being refueled. In other words we're chilling out.

"Yeah thanks a lot guys. Who wants to see me anyway?" I said.

"Oh, I think it was Krystal, or maybe it was Fara," Falco smirked at me suddenly, "Or maybe it's some other fan girl of yours,"

"Shut that beak of yours Falco! Argh! Why must you people always do this to me?" I exclaimed before storming off to meet either Krystal or Fara.

So much for chilling out, huh?

It turned out to be Fara. She was a fellow pilot. She was wearing a white jacket, a pair of long purple gloves, and the same purple and green suit she wore the first time I meet her.

"Hey Fara! What's up?" I asked. She looked at me then shoved these papers in my hands and walked, no, stalked off.

"What's with her?" I muttered and turned to get the papers to Peppy when.

" *Inaudible shouting* " 

I turned around to see who was shouting and by the sound of it was probably Krystal arguing with Fara. Why me?

I ran back in the room where the rest of my team was hanging out and dropped the stack of papers in front of the old hare.

"Who's shouting out there anyway?" Slippy Toad asked.

"Must I answer? You should know," I called over my shoulder to my green comrade.

As I ran down the long, steel hallway the shouting grew louder, only now there was more noise my sensitive ears picked up. Oh gosh. They better not be having a catfight.

"Give me a break" I muttered as I rounded the corner.

The blue-purple vixen was facing the orange vixen and currently was shouting insults in Fara's face.

"What in the Lylat system are you two arguing about!" I shouted. I crossed my arms then started tapping my foot impatiently.

Both of the vixens just looked at me.

"Well? I don't care who the heck started this argument in the first place!" I snapped at the both of them.

"We… We, uh," Krystal apparently was finding it hard to explain this to me.

"Why should you care, Fox?" Fara questioned.

"Because he thinks you two might be arguing about him," a gruff voice said over my shoulder.

"General Pepper!" all three of us foxes shouted in shock.

I whirled around to see the dog general laughing slightly. Behind him, however, two other voices were laughing their heads off.

"Slippy! Falco! This is not funny!" I protested as I watch my teammates double over with laughter.

"Stop blushing, Junior. You two shouldn't argue in the HQ either," General Pepper calmly said.

I looked down. I'm a mercenary and here I am blushing like mad all because of this. Yeesh! I'm suppose to be relaxing over here.

"Anyway, Junior, are you willing to take up another mission on Dinosaur Planet?" my employer asked.

"Sure. I am doing this alone right?" I questioned.

"Yes. Also you're probably going to need to use Krystal's staff again," he added.

"Yeah, fine," I muttered and walked away from the group mumbling to myself.

__

~ On Dinosaur Planet ~

"Let's see," I said looking around Ice Mountain. Jeez it's cold!

I looked around some more before something caught my eye. An area in the wall that had plants growing all over it in an odd way.

"It's worth a try," I said and pulled out Krystal's staff and used the Fire Blaster.

In a great show of fireworks the plants receded. I walked in the newly created tunnel. I wasn't all that dark, but it was still hard to see.

After a couple of steps into the tunnel a blazing fire erupted around me. Suddenly the fire went out. I looked around in the room-formerly-known-as-a-tunnel and saw at the end of it was an odd pendant. It was almost a translucent yellow.

A strange voice started coaxing me towards the necklace. As I got closer, I started losing the feeling in my legs, arms, and my tail. Actually, I couldn't feel a single part of my body! The pendant was changing colour. The once translucent yellow stone was changing into a topaz as I approached.

Suddenly, the voice stopped and I was outside in the cold again. Only thing was the fact that the pendant was around my neck! Weird, I didn't remember putting it on.

"Fox! The strange reading is gone. In fact, it just disappeared," Slippy said as he came on the communicator, "Hey, where did you get that pendant?"

"I'll tell you when I get back okay?" I answered before flicking the communicator off.

"Why me?" I mumbled then started walking towards Thorntail Hollow.

__

Me:Dang, this thing is long.

Fox:What's with the pendant.

Me:Refer to title. Oh, Fox, there are only two rules you have to listen to.

Fox:Really? What are they?

Me:Rule 1: The author is always right.

Fox:What!?

Me:Rule 2: If the author is wrong. Refer to Rule 1.

Fox:But that means you're always right!

Me:Precisely. ^-^ Review if you like it! I mean the story. Thanks! =)


End file.
